Many types of wine should be served and retained at a temperature below normal room temperature if the wine is to be fully appreciated. Whilst bottles of such wine are often chilled prior to opening, the bottles are then, for example during the course of a meal, placed on a table and in a relatively short time the temperature of the wine will increase to a temperature close to the ambient temperature of the room. Thus, whilst the wine may initially be at the optimum temperature, wine subsequently poured from the bottle could be much warmer and could consequently not be fully appreciated. It is possible to place the bottle of wine in a bucket full of ice, but this has the disadvantage that the bottle then becomes wet on the outside.